SuperWhoLock: The Medora Mystery
by Arrow99
Summary: SuperWhoLock! The Doctor, Sam & Dean, and Sherlock (with John, of course!) all happen upon Medora when a mystery ensures! Hilarity and adventure will ensue as our favorite characters come together at last!
1. Prologue: The Oncoming Storm

**Author Note: Hello all! I'm so glad you could join me on my first attempt at a crossover story! I happen to be a huge fan of Doctor Who and Sherlock which is partly why I decided to do this story. I happened across a post on tumblr which described a scene that made me want to do this particular crossover story and for those of you with tumblrs, you will probably recognize the scene when the story gets there. Please enjoy and R&R!**

**SuperWhoLock: The Medora Mystery**

**Prologue**

**The Oncoming Storm**

The TARDIS started to make alarming noises as the Doctor scrambled around console, trying to figure out what was wrong. Lights were flashing and the noises were getting louder no matter what the Doctor did. The TARDIS suddenly pitched and the Doctor found himself on the floor next to the console.

When he got up from the initial shock of the TARDIS slinging him to the ground, he saw that she had stopped and the alarming noises and lights were no longer a problem. He peered out the door and observed a deserted interstate with a lonely road sign standing in the twilight. He walked towards the sign and examined it with keen interest. It read, "Theodore Roosevelt National Park, South Unit, 15 miles."

The Doctor's forehead wrinkled in confusion and he hurried back to the TARDIS to figure out where he was.

* * *

John Watson looked excitedly out the window trying to absorb what America in the Wild West would have looked like as the bus rolled past several little towns in southwestern North Dakota. Sherlock was moodily sitting next to him as he hadn't enjoyed being dragged halfway across the globe just so John could picture what the Wild West would have been like in all of his damn dime novels.

The fact that they were on a bus heading to a town named Dickinson in order to attend a musical in another town did nothing to pacify the dour man. John glanced over at the sulking Sherlock and sighed before handing him the newspaper he had picked up at the last stop, "Here read this. Maybe you can deduce something."

Sherlock took the paper and acted as if it offended him until he happened to scan the front page. He smiled happily and began to read eagerly. Seeming to sense his flatmate's mounting excitement, John turned towards Sherlock expectantly.

Sherlock smirked as he met John's gaze and said two words, "Murder, John."

* * *

Dean leaned up against the Impala while waiting for Sam to return with a map and for the gas pump to finish filling the car up. A loud thump and click told Dean that the tank was full and that he needed to remove the handle. He removed the nozzle from the car and placed it back in the dispenser handle. Opening the car door, he climbed in and started the car.

Sam came out from the store shortly after and Dean asked gruffly, "What took so long, Sammy?"

Rolling his eyes as he climbed into the Impala, Sam placed the cold six pack down by his feet and opened the map. Dean mumbled something intelligible, obviously still annoyed at needing a map.

"We wouldn't need the map if you hadn't spilled a beer on the last one! A map is what we need, Dean, since you refused to come with me to North Dakota last time," Sam curtly replied. Dean shot his brother a look and shifted the car into gear.

As they pulled out onto the highway, Dean inquired of Sam, "So where the hell are we going?"

Sam glared at him and pointed the opposite direction, "That way."

Whipping the car abruptly into a U-turn, Dean yelled angrily, "Son of a bitch! Why didn't you tell me before I turned onto the road?!"

Sam sighed and rubbed his head before shouting back at his brother, "Because you didn't ask! By the way, turn left here."

Dean automatically responded by jerking the car into a hard left onto a gravelly asphalt road with a sign for the town of Medora.


	2. Chapter 1: In The Beginning

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt that it was best to end the chapter where it was before I butchered it too much. Please enjoy and R&R!**

**Chapter 1**

** In The Beginning**

The Doctor sat back in his chair in the TARDIS library and he rubbed his eyes in annoyance. He was stuck, simply put. The interstate he had happen upon was mostly abandoned except during the summer when tourists flocked upon the town of Medora.

Suddenly the Doctor stood up. The sound of a car speeding down the road had reached his ears. At a dead sprint, the Doctor made his way to the side of the interstate, waving for the Impala to stop.

* * *

Sam pointed at the side of the road, "Hey, Dean, maybe we should stop and see what this guy wants."

Dean glared at Sam and aggressively turned the blinker on as he slowed the car down and off the road a bit. Sam rolled his window down and leaned halfway out of it, yelling, "You need some help, dude?"

The man in a blue suit and tan trench coat walked over to the car and began talking rapidly, whipping out his psychic paper, "Actually yes. I do need some help. I'm Agent Smith, John Smith, and my vehicle broke down. If you gents could give me a ride into to town, I would be grateful..."

Sam leaned back into the car and looked at his brother who just gave him a look of disbelief and said, "Why the hell not?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sam reclined back out the window and said, "Hop in."

"Much obliged," Agent John Smith said with a smile and got in the backseat of the Impala. Dean watched the man in the rearview mirror as he pulled back onto the highway.

* * *

Sherlock popped his collar on his coat and smirked as he watched John inquired where the police station was. He turned slightly as his friend came up beside him and stated, "You were bloody right. The police station is…"

"Right up there in the court house," Sherlock interrupted John, observing the way his interruption seemed to make John peeved. Sherlock whipped his coat around him as he stalked towards the courthouse with a very annoyed John on his tail.

A black '67 Impala roared past them and Sherlock merely stated, "A pair of psychopaths, who have severe issues without each other, own that car and a man who is overly cheery about his situation of being lost."

"Brilliant," John stated as his eyes passed over the same car, but only seeing the three forms of men in the vehicle. They reached the courthouse just as the three men converged there with a loud screech.


End file.
